


An Empty Soul

by Xena_146



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, drunk Viktor, established relationships - Freeform, he has little anxiety than his anime counterpart, otabek is furious af, sort of, the katsudon is OOC in this, the katsudon isn't as peaceful as he seems, there will be a happy end, yuuri loses his temper more than once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xena_146/pseuds/Xena_146
Summary: Viktor's irrational decision to get completely shit-faced at a GPF banquet leads to life-changing events for himself, Yuri, Yuuri and Otabek, and no they're not the ones which people usually laugh about in a social gathering. Viktor always thought that his relationship with Yuuri and his long-term friendship with Yuri would withstand all tests that fate would throw at them, but the act that he commits on the day of the GPF banquet changes everything.*CURRENTLY ON HIATUS*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this fic has the rape archive warning, there isn't any complete penetration involved because I'm not comfortable to write such a scene. And non-consensual, non-penetrating sexual acts are still considered rape and no-one can tell me otherwise.
> 
> Other than that, this is my first multi-chapter fic so I don't know how long it'll be but it will definitely be more than two chapters.

You would think that Viktor would have learnt his lesson of the consequences of drinking far too much at the banquet from watching his beloved Yuuri create havoc in the banquet that took place a few years ago. Sadly, he didn’t, even though Yuuri clearly did and was sober throughout the whole event, not even a drop of alcohol entered his system.

 

Once the event had ended all the skaters headed off to the hotel they were staying at, since Viktor, Yuuri, Otabek and Yuri were sharing rooms on the same floor they decided to head back together in the same car. Though that seemed to be a difficult task since Viktor was drunk off his ass and was being really uncooperative and acting like a man-child, according to Yuri.

 

Yuuri held him up against his own body and slowly guided him towards the car with Otabek and Yuri following behind. After a great struggle, Yuuri buckled Viktor in the middle seat at the back to prevent him from committing any stupid acts like jumping out a moving vehicle, then sat in the passenger seat upfront. Otabek and Yuri sat on opposite sides of Viktor closing the doors behind them.

 

Once they reached the hotel, it was easier to get Viktor out the car and into the hotel room as he complied so easily with Yuuri’s commands. However, trying to get him into his bed was a mission and a half, with him trying to seduce Yuuri in his drunken state and was unwilling to let him get some water and medication which Viktor will definitely need the next morning for his hangover.

 

Yuri and Otabek were about to leave when Yuuri spoke up from the entrance of the bedroom.

 

“Hey Yuri, do you mind just looking after this guy until I get some water and medication. If I leave him alone, god only knows what he’ll do. Leaving him in this state is a hazard in itself” Yuuri tiredly asked.

 

“Ugh, God! Why do I have to look after this man-child when I have a migraine of my own to nurse. It was so fucking loud at that banquet and then Viktor’s non-stop screeching turned my slight headache into a full-blown fucking migraine. Strap him to the bed for all I care, I ain’t doing shit!” Yuri hissed, rubbing his index fingers at his throbbing temples.

 

“Otabek can come with me to get you some meds for your migraine as well. We won’t be long, I swear. Please Yuri. Just for a while. Please” Yuuri pleaded. He really didn’t want to leave Viktor on his own but really wanted to get him some water.

 

Otabek noticed Yuuri’s concern and sweetly convinced Yuri. “Yura, as soon as we come back I’ll take you back to our room and give you a really good head massage. It’ll help alongside the medicationg for your migraine. Okay?”

 

"... Fine just don’t take so long” Yuri agreed reluctantly, He hated how Otabek could easily convince him using that soulful voice of his, not that he was complaining or anything.

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much Yuri. I owe you one” Yuuri stated.

 

“You owe me a big one Katsudon” Yuri said as he glared at him.

 

“We’ll be back before you know it, Yura. Take care, love” Otabek whispered the last part so that he could see a lovely blush spread across his boyfriend’s cheeks.

 

“Hurry back Beka” Yuri replied in a hushed voice, giving a quick peck to Otabek’s lips before he left.

 

Once the door of the hotel room was shut, he walked over to the couch and slightly swayed from the intense throbbing in his head. He lied down on the couch and just as he was about to drift off to sleep, the bedroom door of the hotel room slammed open with Viktor sloppily walking towards Yuri.

 

“Oh Yuuurrrriiii~” Viktor slurred.

 

Yuri looked up at Viktor, who was now standing near the arm rest of the couch where Yuri’s feet were resting, with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What?” Yuri spat out, he wasn’t even going to hide the annoyance behind his words.

 

“Why are you sleeping on the couch? Come and join me in the bed, there’s room for both of us”

 

“And why the fuck would I want to do that?”

 

“Aww, someone’s angry today, do you not love me anymore my little piggy”

 

“I’m always angry and who the fuck are you calling little piggy?” Yuri was about to sit up when Viktor walked to his side and crawled on top of him, essentially pushing him back down.

 

“What the fuck are you doing you bald, old man?!” Yuri shouted.

 

“That’s not nice, calling your husband an old man and that too bald. I just have a big forehead and you know that, my love.” Viktor pouted. The man was slightly swaying and hiccupping whenever he spoke.

 

“If this is a drunk joke that you’re playing on me Viktor, it’s not fucking funny. Get off me this instant!”

 

Unfortunately, Yuri’s words fell on deaf ears. Every time Yuri made a move to sit up or push Viktor off of him, Viktor placed more of his body weight on him making it even difficult for Yuri, the blonde wasn’t strong as Viktor in the first place and with his migraine draining his energy, he was even weaker than usual.

 

“Someone’s playing hard to get today, why are you rejecting me Yuuri? Do you not love me anymore? Are you unhappy with our marriage?” Viktor looked down at Yuri with his blurred vision. If he still had some sense left in him he would’ve realised that he wasn't sitting on top of his husband, but he was far too drunk and gone for that.

 

“Viktor. I’m not your stupid katsudon. He’s gone to fetch some water for your drunk ass, so get off me now" he huffed annoyingly.

 

“Now, now. Don’t pretend that you’re Yurio just to get away from me,”

 

“I don’t have to pretend. I am Yurio!” Yuri was yelling and getting really irritated with Viktor’s stupidity and his throbbing head wasn’t helping either.

 

Yuri felt some weight lift off him and took the chance to push Viktor off him, who crashed onto the floor, and headed towards the door. At this point, he couldn’t care less about the idiot anymore and his shit-faced state. Just as he was about to turn the door knob, Viktor shuffled towards him on his knees and grabbed him by his waist pulling him backwards. Yuri lost his balance and toppled on top of Viktor.

 

Viktor positioned himself over Yuri and held both of his wrists above his head with a single hand.

 

“Someone’s lighter than usual. Are you doing some secret weight loss training Yuuurrriii, because if you are then it’s really working, love” Viktor slurred.

 

“GET OFF ME! This isn’t amusing anymore Viktor! I’m not your Yuuri, I’m Yurio! You’re former rink mate. NOT your husband!!” Yuri screeched, and once again his words were ignored.

 

Viktor grabbed the hem of Yuri’s shirt and pushed it up but it was proving to be difficult so he ripped it apart, tearing off the buttons whilst doing so. He moved his hand across Yuri’s now bare stomach causing the blond to shiver underneath him.

 

“VIKTOR STOP!!” Yuri felt disgusted by Viktor’s actions and misunderstanding. He struggled to remove his hands from Viktor’s hold so he thought the next best of action would be to kick him so he concentrated all his energy on the kick and as soon as he lifted his right leg Viktor sat upon his knees preventing Yuri from moving his legs. He then resumed his non-consensual acts on Yuri and lowered his hand to Yuri’s belt, quickly undoing it and pulling down the zipper of his pants.

 

“NO! STOP, VIKTOR!”

 

“Shh, my Yuuri. You’ll feel better soon” Viktor placed a finger on Yuri’s lips, quieting him.

 

Viktor pushed Yuri’s pants down to his thighs along with his boxers. At that moment Yuri aggressively moved side to side to get away from Viktor but it proved useless as Viktor just held onto his wrists even tighter and placed more of his weight on Yuri’s knees.

 

“Stop struggling love, I’ll make you feel good soon enough. Don’t go” Viktor was so drunk that he was unable to see that he in the midst of committing a serious crime against his younger rink mate who he considered a younger brother for so many years.

 

Viktor wrapped his hand around Yuri’s dick and stroked it carelessly until it was fully erected, which didn’t take long since he was so pent up and was neglecting it for weeks. Yuri felt like throwing up at Viktor’s touch and was ashamed at that he reacted to it, only Otabek was allowed to touch him like this.

 

“VIKTOR FUCKING NIKIFOROV! GET. THE. FUCK. OFF. ME!!” Yuri seethed at Viktor’s acts.

 

Unsurprisingly, Viktor continued his non-consensual handjob. With Yuri being so pent up he came undone rather quickly and could feel his climax rapidly coming to the surface.

 

“Stop. Please, just stop. I’m begging you Viktor” Yuri sobbed. With his migraine worsening by the minute and his head severely throbbing, the energy in his body was slowly draining. It would be impossible to call Viktor his rink mate or the older brother that Yuri secretly thought him as, after all of this.

 

“Don’t cry Yuuri, I’ll take care of you really well. Don’t worry”

 

“Stop Viktor, I’m not your Yuuri. I’m Otabek’s Yuri. Only Otabek’s… Please… I’m begging you” Yuri cried, with tears continuously streaming down his face.

 

He could feel that he was about to climax and was so revolted of ejaculating from the ministrations of someone that wasn’t Otabek that he gathered all his energy and forced himself to sit up.

 

“No, no, no, NO, NO, NO! I don’t wanna cum. I don't wanna cum. NO! STOP! OTABEK, HELP ME! OTABEK!!” Yuri screamed at Viktor as he unwillingly released himself onto Viktor’s hands and his stomach.

 

Yuri bawled at the sight and before he was able to try and get away Viktor pushed him down again and readjusted himself, placing Yuri’s legs on his shoulders.

 

“See, that felt good, didn’t it? Don’t worry, we’ll get to the good part soon enough” Viktor stated with his garbled voice.

 

Yuri’s eyed widened and he vigorously wriggled to escape from Viktor before he was raped by him though his efforts were fruitless as Viktor had already moved his hand towards Yuri’s entrance and inserted one finger. Yuri hissed in pain feeling the urge to throw up from the unwanted foreign touch, and knew that he had to do something or else this abuser would carry on.

 

“STOP! STOP! OTABEK! YUURI! ANYONE! BEKA! BEKA! SOMEONE HELP ME!! I’M GONNA BE RAPED! SOMEONE HELP ME!” Yuri roared with everything he had.

 

Otabek and Yuuri stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway towards Yuuri’s and Viktor’s hotel room when they heard Yuri’s cry for help. They both looked at each other and ran towards the room with Yuuri quickly scanning the key card and slamming the door open. Otabek pushed Yuuri aside and was shocked beyond belief at the scene in front of him with Yuri sobbing and repeatedly pleading his rescue and Viktor’s hand between his legs, a finger slightly inserted into his entrance.

 

When Yuuri managed to close the door he gasped at the horrific scene he was witnessing. Otabek, now overcome with intense fury, grabbed the back of Viktor’s collar and threw him back towards the door, causing him to hit his head against it.

 

Yuri’s body flopped against the floor, lifelessly. Otabek noticed the mess on Yuri’s stomach and torn shirt, increasing his rage even further, but he pushed it aside for the moment because he needed to attend to his boyfriend first. He pulled Yuri’s boxers and pants back up his legs and re-fastened his belt. He took off his jacket and made his boyfriend wear it, zipping it up to hide his body.

 

It took a while for Yuri to notice that someone was touching him and now that he was so delirious from his severe migraine pain he didn’t recognise that it was Otabek and assumed that Viktor still hadn’t stopped.

 

“Please, just stop it Viktor. Just stop. I’m only Otabek’s. Only Otabek’s, I’m not your Yuuri. I’ve told you over and over that I’m not him” Yuri croaked out, his voice now hoarse from his incessant screaming.

 

“Shh, it’s okay Yura. You’re safe now. It’s me, Otabek, I’ve got you. No-one will hurt you anymore” Otabek consoled him as he gathered Yuri onto his lap and gently rocked him back and forth.

 

Yuri was hit with the well-known smell of Otabek’s cologne and realised that he was in his boyfriend’s embrace. His lower lip trembled before he loudly sobbed into Otabek’s chest.

 

“I was so scared. So fucking frightened Beka, he just wouldn’t stop. No matter how many times I told him, he wouldn’t stop Beka. He wouldn’t stop!”

 

Yuuri, who was still frozen in shock, was shaken from his state when Yuri started to sob in Otabek’s arms. His heart broke into a million pieces from witnessing such a heart-breaking view.

 

“That hurt, you know. Why did you have to be so aggressive for?” Viktor mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head and slowly stood up using the door as support, before he could say another word Yuuri tightly slapped him across his cheek.

 

Viktor held his stinging red cheek and stared at Yuuri in astonishment at the slap that he received from his docile husband.

 

“Why did you slap me, Yuuri? Didn’t you like what I was doing? I was going to make you feel good, and why are you still fully clothed and stood up? Weren’t you lying down underneath me?” he questioned, still wobbling side to side as he was still drunk.

 

“How much did you drink that you can’t differentiate between me and Yurio?” Yuuri gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

 

“What do you mean love? Yurio isn’t even here, he-“

 

“THEN WHO IS THAT VIKTOR?!” Yuri interrupted him and yelled in Viktor’s face whilst pointing to the now sniffling Yuri tightly wrapped in Otabek’s hold.

 

Viktor followed Yuuri’s arm and instantly sobered up at the sight, with reality hitting him straight in the face, unfolding the event that just took place and the crime that he had just committed.

 

“No, no, no, no. It’s not possible. I didn’t mean to do this. I-I-I…” He stuttered and ashamedly looked at Yuuri who was disgusted at Viktor.

 

“What do you mean you didn’t mean to do this? He told you over and over again that he was Yurio and not me, didn’t he?”

 

“Yuuri, I –“

 

“DID HE OR DIDN’T HE?!”

 

“I-I was really d-drunk and I-I thought he was you, so I-I-“

 

“ENOUGH!” Otabek exclaimed. It was extremely rare for him to raise his voice but this time he was beyond furious. He was unable to hear any more words come out of that bastard’s mouth. He slowly placed the now sleeping Yuri (the poor boy had cried himself to sleep) back onto the floor and stood up. Otabek dusted off his pants and bent down, carefully picking Yuri up and walked towards the door.

 

“Yuuri, the door.”

 

“Otabek, I-“Viktor shut up when Otabek turned his head towards him. If looks could kill, he would’ve immediately died on the spot with the malice reflecting in Otabek’s eyes. He stepped back and moved his gaze towards the floor, focusing on the brown circular pattern on the rug, too terrified to glance back at Otabek’s face.

 

Yuuri opened the door for Otabek and followed him out of the room, leaving Viktor standing alone.

 

“Give me your key card, I’ll open the door for you.” Yuuri offered not meeting Otabek’s eyes in shame and utter guilt.

 

Otabek simply handed the card over without saying a word and let Yuuri hold the door open for him. He cautiously carried his boyfriend to their bedroom, trying his best to not jostle him from his sleep. Yuuri swas behind him and pushed aside the blankets to let Otabek gently lay Yuri onto the mattress and properly cover his body with them.

 

“Otabek, would you like to-“

 

“Get out” he coldly voiced.

 

Yuuri obeyed, he placed the key card on the bed and walked out of their hotel room, closing the door behind him.

 

What started off as a fun and entertaining night, ended up being everyone’s worst nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to properly end this, I usually ended up at such a weird point and would have to start again. I'm not completely satisfied with it but, oh well. 
> 
> Anyhoo~ here's chapter 2

Otabek sat down on the bed besides Yuri and brushed his soft, blonde locks away from his delicate face. Yuri involuntarily flinched in his sleep from the touch and persistently muttered Otabek’s name in his sleep.

 

Otabek’s heart sank at his boyfriend’s state and his murderous rage was re-ignited. He was going to kill Viktor for what he did to his beloved Yuri. How fucking dare he lay a hand on him! Yuri’s shuffled in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, through his slightly groggy vision he observed Otabek’s crouched position and clenched fists.

 

“Beka?” he breathed softly, his throat refusing to speak any louder.

 

The room was silent enough for Otabek to pick up his name and was shaken from his thoughts, he let out a frustrated exhale and replied lovingly, “Hey there kitten, why are you awake? Go back to sleep, Yura. I need to do something so I’ll join you in a bit.”

 

“W-w-where are you going? D-don’t leave me Beka… Please don’t go… Please don’t leave me… Please Beka” Yuri pleaded. The last time Beka left him alone, he ended up being raped. Yuri wept for he was far too frightened from being separated from his boyfriend again.

 

Otabek leaned forward, and wiped his tears before lightly pushing him back down on the bed.

 

“Sh, sh, shh, Yura. It’s okay. I won’t leave. I’m not going anywhere” Otabek impatiently shrugged off his jacket off and threw it aside, not bothering where it landed. He slipped off his shoes before tucking himself underneath the blankets next to Yuri.

 

“See, I’m right here. I’m not leaving. Please don’t cry, kitten. I’m right beside you, Yura.”

 

Yuri faced towards Otabek and buried his face in his chest, breathing in his boyfriend’s comforting scent. Otabek gingerly wrapped his arm around Yuri’s waist, tightening his hold when he received no rejection. He softly rubbed his boyfriend’s back until he stopped crying and there was a steady rise and fall of his shoulders, indicating that he was fast asleep. Otabek drifted off to sleep soon after.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Yuuri leaned against Otabek’s and Yuri’s hotel door room and breathed heavily. How could he go back to the room where his husband just committed rape? How can he sleep in the same bed with a rapist? How will he be able to meet Yuri’s eyes the next morning? His eyes welled up with tears but he refused to cry. He had to be strong, there was no place for weakness right now.

 

Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands, he pushed himself off the door and headed to his own hotel room. He paced back and forth in front of the door knowing that Viktor is standing on the other side of it, so he took a deep breath and harshly exhaled. He shakily scanned the key card, twisted the door knob and forcibly pushed open the door to reveal Viktor standing in the same spot and posture as he was left in.

 

Yuuri steeled his nerves and warily entered the room, contemplating on whether he should keep the door ajar in case he has to escape, but an open door could allow anyone to enter the room and he really didn’t want another issue to arise so he shut the door behind him.

 

Yuuri simply stood in front of Viktor, not knowing what to do or say to his, now rapist, husband. An eerie silence settled in the room and only the ticking sound of the wall clock could be heard. After several long minutes, which seemed more like several hours to Yuuri, Viktor gradually lifted his head and looked at him.

 

They stared at each other. Not a word was exchanged between them. Yuuri wanted to show how revolted he was by his husband but decided against it. This man didn’t deserve to see any form of emotion from him, especially not after what he had just done.

 

Before Yuuri entered the room he thought a heated argument would take place regarding the crime Viktor committed, but every time he parted his lips he felt like throwing up. He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t do it. How can you bluntly ask your husband why he raped someone that was so dear to him? Why did he ignore Yuri’s pleas to stop? Why did he ignore Yuri when he clearly said that he was misunderstanding?

 

It wasn’t that easy.

 

He nervously exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding and silently headed to the bedroom. He’ll talk to Viktor after getting some much needed sleep, it was far too early in the morning to have a rational conversation about his heinous deeds.

 

“Yu-” Viktor whispered but was cut off by Yuuri.

 

“DON’T!” he yelled and stomped off to the bedroom, slamming and locking the door to prevent his husband from entering. He threw off his coat and shoes aside and climbed in bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep as his exhaustion caught up to him.

 

Viktor was, once again, left in total shock in the middle of the room, staring at the locked bedroom door. He remained in that position for a few moments before deciding to sit in the rocking chair located next to the couch.

 

Rocking back and forth on the chair, he stared at the intricately designed ceiling for hours on end, thinking about what he had just done to Yuri, who he treated as a younger a brother rather than an acquaintance.

 

“Why, Viktor? Why?” were repeated over and over again in his head until he fell asleep.

 

Several hours passed by and Viktor stirred in his sleep from the ache in his neck and back. He groaned from the headache that he was now sporting and was in dire need of water for his extremely parched throat. He outstretched his arms above his head to release some of the tension in his stiff neck and back and saw that the bedroom door was wide open.

 

Viktor tip-toed to the room, not wanting to agitate Yuuri even further if he was still there… _Yuuri wouldn’t want to see my face first thing in the morning_ … He poked his head into the room from behind the door frame and noted Yuuri’s absence. It was obvious that Yuuri was avoiding him and Viktor was not going to deny that he totally deserved it.

 

He took this chance to brush his teeth and have a much needed hot shower. Stepping out from the shower, he grabbed a bath towel wiping his body down and wrapped it around his body. He took one of the smaller towels from the shelves and vigorously scrubbed away at his hair, trying to dry it as quickly as possible. He needed to get dressed and be out of the room before Yuuri comes back.

 

Viktor opened his suitcase and grabbed whatever clothing was at the top, he was not in the mood to try and have a sense of fashion. There were more serious issues… _All because of me_.

 

Upon exiting the bedroom he jumped when the hotel door room opened revealing a very exhausted Yuuri. Despite crashing off to sleep instantly, Yuuri felt completely drained when he woke up in the morning, he decided to take a walk in the park across the hotel and grab breakfast for him and Viktor on the way back, hoping that he would feel better from the fresh air. It had the opposite effect. Being left alone with his thoughts and flashbacks of the scene he had witnessed made him feel even worse.

 

Viktor wanted to comfort him but kept his distance knowing that he would be instantly rejected if he was to come any closer.

 

Yuuri was aware of Viktor’s presence but avoided him because he didn’t have the patience to hear his voice at this moment so he shuffled into the room and placed the bags onto the table that was situated in the middle of the front room. Without saying a word, he laid out the food and coffee that he bought and went ahead eating his share whilst sitting on the low windowsill, staring out into the far distance.

 

Viktor observed Yuuri and sat on the sofa, also eating his breakfast in complete silence. Yuuri continued gazing out the window even after finishing his breakfast, still not saying a word. The tension in the air seemed to get tighter and tighter by the minute and Viktor couldn’t handle the tense atmosphere any longer. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Yuuri spoke up.

 

“Why?” he lowly whispered. If it wasn’t for the silence in the room, Viktor would have missed the words.

 

“…”

 

Yuuri didn’t face him. He wasn’t able to look at him without seeing Yuri’s frightened face flash before his eyes.

 

“Why?” he repeated, a bit louder this time.

 

“…”

 

Viktor was unresponsive. He had nothing to say, what could he say? He had no excuses. No reasons behind committing such a vile crime and being drunk wasn’t going to pass it off since it was his choice to drink till he was wasted.

 

Receiving no replies from Viktor irked Yuuri and was riling him.

 

“Answer me, damn it!” he shouted, fists blenching into his sides from the intense anger that was swiftly filling him up.

 

Viktor shook in surprise, it was the first time since they’ve been together that Yuuri raised his voice.

 

“I-I… Like I said last night, I was really drunk and assumed it was you”

 

“It was you who chose to drink so much, so don’t give me that shit!” he spat out. Viktor was taken by surprise by Yuuri’s harsh tongue. He was never the type to use such language, even when he was frustrated, that was Yuri’s job… _Yuri_ … he groaned and placed his face in his hands from guilt.

 

“But it was celebratory evening for Yurio’s and Otabek’s win, so isn’t it acceptable?” he muttered. The couple became the younger skater’s coaches once Yakov had retired and Otabek moved to Russia to live with Yuri.

 

Yuuri’s anger got the best of him and he angrily strode to Viktor and stood in front of the table with his arms crossed, looking down at him.

 

“You just committed a serious crime and that’s all you have to say for yourself?!” he inquired angrily.

 

Viktor sealed his mouth shut… _Why did I just say that out loud, you’re making things worse for yourself, you idiot!_ ... He could sense Yuuri in front of him and raised his eyes to meet Yuuri’s… _He’s fuming and it’s all because of me_ …

 

“Why didn’t you stop?”

 

“…”

 

“Why did you move away when he told you it was Yurio not me?”

 

“…”

 

Viktor was speechless. He literally had no answers to those question. No matter how much he wants to reply to Yuuri, he wasn’t able to justify his actions.

 

“VIKTOR!” he screamed. “FOR FUCK’S SAKE ANSWER ME!”

 

“What do you want me to say Yuuri? That I was heavily under the influence of alcohol and that I was trying to seduce my husband and show my love for him but ended up touching Yuri instead?” he raised his voice and abruptly stood up, looking down at Yuuri due to their height difference.

 

Yuuri was appalled at Viktor's confession and before he knew it, he painfully slapped Viktor across the same cheek he hit last night. Viktor screwed his eyes shut from the stinging ache and held his hand to his cheek, glimpsing back at his husband's face to see his rage-filled eyes reflecting back at him.

 

“DO. NOT. RAISE. YOUR. VOICE. AT. ME” he seethed. “What you did last night was not called touching. It was rape Viktor, RAPE!”

 

“I-” he started but was interrupted by Yuuri.

 

“I will ask you once again. Why. Didn't. You. Stop? And DO NOT make me repeat myself” he snarled.

 

Silence.

 

Pin drop silence.

 

 _So he did it willingly, huh?_ Yuuri felt his breakfast coming up at the thought and hastily ran out of the hotel room.

 

Viktor was taken aback from Yuuri’s tone of voice that he didn’t completely register what he had said, by the time he did Yuuri had left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make chapter 3 much more confronting between all the characters and suggestions for future chapters are most welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so long, I finally got around to finishing this chapter.
> 
> Anything that you see in italics are thoughts of the characters.

That same morning in the room across the hall, Otabek had woken up before Yuri and was silently watching him whilst he slept, his chest slowly rising and falling with every breath he took. The boy had managed to separate away from Otabek in the middle of night and was now lying on his back with his blond hair fanned out on the pillow.

 

Otabek glanced at the clock on the wall opposite to their bed and noted that it was nearly 9am and he should probably get up and get ready before Yura wakes up.

 

Otabek carefully disentangled himself from the blankets, took a fresh set of casual clothes from his suitcase and walked towards the bathroom. He hung his clothes on the hooks fixed on the back of the bathroom door and went about to his morning business.

Since their hotel room was the luxury suite, it consisted of a shower cubicle and a bath tub. Otabek decided to take a shower, allowing himself to get his thoughts together underneath the stream of hot water cascading on his body, in order to support Yuri and get him through the day without letting his emotions get the best of him.

 

After spending a bit longer than usual in the shower, feeling a bit more relaxed, he stepped out and dried himself using the towels that were prepared beforehand and wore his clothes. Taking a smaller towel he rubbed at his hair to absorb most of the moisture that was in it, placing it around his neck when he finished. As soon as he stepped out the bathroom he heard Yuri whimpering and rushed to his side to see what was wrong. As he got closer and sat next to him on the bed, Otabek noticed that Yuri had tears streaming down his face and was muttering something that he couldn’t clearly make out.

 

“Yuri?” he called whilst lightly taping on his shoulder.

 

He received no answer but saw more tears slipping out from underneath his eyelashes.

 

“Yuri” he called a bit louder.

 

Once again, he received no response and was about to shake his shoulders when Yuri started to thrash about violently.

 

“NO! NO! Let me go Viktor! Let me go! Stop it! STOP!” he screamed.

 

“YURI!” Otabek exclaimed, trying to shake Yuri awake from his nightmare, panicking on the inside.

 

“BEKA! B-BEKA! Please help me, please” he pleaded.

 

Seeing his boyfriend asking to be rescued by him even in his sleep indicated how traumatised he has become from the attack that he suffered by the hands of Viktor.

 

Yuri abruptly sat up and screamed at the top of his voice.

 

“YURA! WAKE UP! YURA!” he vigorously shook his boyfriend which seemed to have done the trick as Yuri gasped and stared in horror at Otabek who was crying at his precious lover’s state.

 

He threw himself at Otabek and tightly embraced him, sobbing on his chest causing a wet spot to appear on his boyfriend’s shirt. Otabek bit his lips to hold back his own tears but failed to do and let them slip from his eyes. He petted Yuri’s head, as he cried out his pain, until he was reduced to sniffles.

 

It was Yuri who pushed them slightly apart so he could look up at Otabek. They gazed into each other’s eyes, still glistened with tears, without exchanging a word. Yuri chewed at his bottom lip and shakily lifted his hand, placing it softly on Otabek’s cheek who leaned in to the touch and released a relieved sigh.

 

“You’re real” he said.

 

“Yes, I am” Otabek replied.

 

“You saved me. You came back for me” he added.

 

“I will always come back for you, no matter what Yuri” he admitted. Otabek imitated Yuri’s actions and also placed his hand on Yuri’s cheek, softly stroking it with his thumb which sent shivers down Yuri’s back. They carried this on for a while longer until Yuri starting shivering.

 

“Do you want to take a bath?” Otabek asked as he carefully combed through his boyfriend’s bedhead, who relaxed into the gesture.

 

“That would be nice” he said.

 

Otabek stood up and held Yuri’s hand, leading them to the bathroom. He let Yuri carry out his morning ritual before accompanying him in the bathroom. Yuri unzipped the jacket that Otabek had made him and handed it to him to hang up. He froze as soon as he saw his reflection in the mirror above the sink, still wearing the ripped shirt from last night’s incident and the dried stain of his ejaculation on his stomach. All the memories came flooding back in into his head, causing him to remember the details of it.

 

Otabek turned around to ask for the rest of Yuri’s clothes but stopped in his tracks when he saw the ripped shirt on Yuri as well as the stain. His blood boiled at the sight of it and even though he wanted to keeps his personal emotion at bay for Yuri’s sake, he couldn’t help but feel anger and malice.

 

He inhaled deeply to compose himself and called out to Yuri.

 

Very slowly, Yuri turned towards Otabek with his head down, not wanting to meet Otabek’s gaze.

 

“Can I come over?” Otabek asked, unsure whether Yuri was willing to accept his presence near him.

 

“Please, just take this off me” he sniffed.

 

Otabek understood that Yuri was referring to the shirt and strode over to him and swiftly took off the offending piece of clothing and threw it into the bin located next to the sink.

 

“Can I wipe you down?” he hesitated.

 

Yuri gave a small nod, his head still hanging down and refusing to look up. Otabek used a face cloth and ran in under water to dampen it. He slowly pressed the cloth to Yuri’s abdomen, causing the boy to flinch, and wiped the stain off completely. He took his time as he could see Yuri shivering from the touch and didn’t want him to completely breakdown. He set aside the cloth when he was finished and looked at Yuri who wrapped his arms around himself to cover him up.

 

“Please look at me Yuri”

 

“…”

 

“Yura”

 

“I-I can’t”

 

Otabek felt a prick in his heart. Yuri has never done such a thing before.

 

“I just can’t do it, Beka. I-I’m no longer worthy of you” he croaked, trying desperately to hold back his tears.

 

Otabek was taken aback by Yuri’s words.

 

“Please don’t say that. I love you and you mean the world to me, Yura”

 

“I’m tainted Beka. I was touched by someone else that wasn’t you. How can you still love me despite knowing that? Why haven’t you walked away from me yet?”

 

“Yura!” he scolded but softened his voice as he said, “You were not the one at fault, you were touched without your consent and do not assume that I will leave you in such a vulnerable state. I took up the position of your boyfriend not for a fling, I wanted you for life and will be there by your side no matter what happens. I will love you with every inch of my body and will love you forever. You are my soulmate, my better half, my partner, and always will be even after death. So please, don’t say such things. Believe in your Beka.”

 

Otabek moved closer to Yuri and held out his hands in front of him with his palms up.

 

Yuri stared at his boyfriend’s hands and gradually unwrapped his arms around himself and placed them on top of Beka’s who positioned them vertically to lace their fingers together.

 

Being unable to supress his tears for any longer, Yuri released his emotions and lifted his head to meet his boyfriend’s eyes which showed nothing but love.

 

“B-b-beka” he stuttered, with a slight croak.

 

“B-b-beka” he repeated and removed his hands from Otabek’s to touch his face, just like he did back in the bedroom.

 

Otabek put his own hands on top of Yuri’s and softly stroked them.

 

“Yura, let me hug you…. Please?”

 

Yura slipped his hand out from underneath Otabek’s, and held out his arms welcoming him into the embrace that he sought permission for.

 

Otabek stepped into the embrace and wrapped his arms around Yuri, providing a blanket of comfort for the boy. Yuri, being shorter than Otabek reaching up till his neck, nuzzled his face in to the crook of his boyfriend’s neck placing small kisses there.

 

The moment carried on until the chilly air of the bathroom caused Yuri to shiver.

 

Otabek tapped Yuri’s back to gain his attention, who pushed away from Otabek’s body to look up at him.

 

Otabek gave him a sweet smile and touched their foreheads together.

 

“Wash your body and hair whilst I draw a bath for you Yura” he gently whispered, “I’ll grab a stool to sit next to you whilst you’re in the bath. I’m never leaving your side ever again” he declared.

 

_If only I didn’t leave. If only I stayed with Yura. If only I didn’t go with Yuuri. None of this would have ever happened._

 

“Come on Yura, you’re going to catch a cold this way. You need to warm yourself up quickly” Otabek rubbed his warm hands on Yuri’s back.

 

“C-can you undress me?” he blushed at the less than decent request.

 

“I d-don’t want to touch my pants. It just makes me nauseous and reminds me of what happened” his voice becoming quieter towards the end.

 

“As you wish Yura, just close your eyes and hold on to my shoulders whilst I take them off of you, okay? Shall I remove your boxers as well?”

 

“Yeah”

Otabek nodded and proceeded to unbuckle his boyfriend’s belt and pulled the zip of the pant down. Otabek got down on his knees and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and simultaneously pulled down them both together in one swift movement, to which Yuri reacted by squeezing down on his shoulders.

 

Otabek told Yuri to lift one leg and then the other to completely remove the clothing off of his body. He also threw them into the bin.

 

_There’s no need to keep such articles of clothing which will upset my Yura. If he wants, I’ll buy him another pair but I will NOT keep something that rapist had touched._

 

He stood up and once again embraced Yuri who returned his hug.

 

“You did so well, love. I’m proud of you” he said as he kissed the top of Yuri’s head.

 

Yuri just tightened his arms even further and inhaled the scent of his boyfriend.

 

“As much I want to hug you, I also don’t want you to catch a cold so how about that shower?” he murmured, his head still in Yuri’s hair.

 

“Hmm” Yuri replied, his voice muffled by Otabek’s shirt.

 

Otabek unwrapped himself from Yuri and went over to the shower. He turned it on and waited a while before sticking his hand in the flowing water to check if it’s warmed up. Satisfied with the temperature he beckoned Yuri over to his side and held out his hand, guiding him inside the cubicle.

 

“I’ll draw a nice hot bath for you to relax in so wash up quickly Yura” he smiled.

 

Otabek moved away and left the bathroom to get the foot rest from the front room to use as a stool. He entered the bathroom and placed it next to the bath tub and filled it up with hot water.

 

As he approached the shower cubicle, he saw Yuri exiting it and turn his head towards him.

 

“I’ve got the bath all set up for you Yura. Come along now” he took two towels before holding Yuri’s hand and leading him to the tub. Yuri lifted his leg and stepped inside the tub, doing the same with the other leg. He lowered himself into water letting out a satisfied groan.

 

Otabek moved the foot rest next to the end of tub, where Yuri’s head was, and sat on it. He silently observed his boyfriend. Yuri did the same and a small smile formed when Otabek winked at him.

 

_Beka is so supportive, if he wasn’t here with me I don’t know what I would've done._

 

A comfortable silence settled between them as they lovingly looked at each other.

“I love you” Yuri declared, breaking the silence.

 

Otabek grinned at the confession, his smile revealing his pearly white teeth. He leaned forward and whispered, “I love you too, my Russian angel.”

 

Yuri blushed at his boyfriend’s endearing words. He decreased the distance between them even further until their minty fresh breath were mingling together.

 

“Kiss me”

 

“Are you sure, Yura?”

 

“Positive. So just do it”

 

Otabek touched Yuri’s cheek and closed the gap between their lips and gave Yuri a chaste but lingering kiss. He pecked him once more before moving back.

 

“Thank you, Beka. I really needed that”

 

“Anything for you Yura. Do you want to get out now?” he asked.

 

Yuri nodded and was supported by Otabek as he stood up and stepped out of the tub.

 

Otabek offered to wipe him down to which Yuri agreed. Once Otabek dried his boyfriend’s body he wrapped the towel around his waist and moved on to towel dry his hair next.

 

They both walked to their bedroom, with Yuri going to his suitcase to grab a change of clothes and Otabek leaning against the headboard

 

Yuri was about to let his towel drop when he realised that his boyfriend was there with him. He turned around and saw that Otabek had draped the blanket over his head, giving Yuri some privacy.

 

_Thank you, Beka._

 

Yuri let the towel pool around his feet and quickly wore his clothes.

 

“You can come out of the blanket now” he announced.

 

Otabek poked his face and when he confirmed that Yuri was done changing he pushed the blanket to the side and stood up.

 

Yuri came closer to Otabek and motioned them to sit back down on the bed. He took Otabek’s hand and played with his fingers.

 

“Where do you want to go for breakfast?”

 

“Can we not use room service?” Yuri asked.

 

“Did you forget that you used it the first day we arrived here and ended up throwing it all away because you said it was ‘disgusting’?” Otabek reminded him.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot?” he mumbled.

 

“Then how about that café across the street. I don’t want to go too far” he added.

 

“As you wish kitten. Wear your shoes and we’ll leave right away”

 

Once they gathered their belongings and wore their shoes and coats, they headed to the entrance of their hotel room.

 

They heard someone speaking rather loudly outside of their room but paid no attention to it assuming that it was a hotel employee or something, plus they weren’t able to make out what was being said due to the thick walls and door of their hotel room muffling the sound,

 

Otabek opened the door, as Yuri stood next to his side, but they both froze on spot at the sight in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes in this chapter, please let me know in the comments below. I usually check but I miss the odd few at times, which I noticed in my previous chapter but I cba changing it right now. I will do at some point, but not right now. But for this chapter I didn't look over it like the others because I was just so done. So, like I said, if you spot any mistakes just tell me.


	4. Notice from Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a new chapter, just a notice from me.

As I mentioned in the author's note, this is not a new chapter.

I apologise to all the readers that were looking forward to the next chapter, but unfortunately it will be awhile before I update this fic. Life is really hectic at the moment and it's been treating me like a bitch. I haven't been in the right mental state for a while now and with all the things that life's been throwing at me for the past month, I just don't have the motivation to write. Or do anything, for that matter.

This does not mean that this fic will be discontinued, it will just be on hiatus until further notice. I'm basically just taking a break from writing altogether. I assure you that the hiatus will not be going beyond two weeks, I just need some time to sort things out and heal. 

If everything goes well, there might be a possibility that the hiatus will be less than two weeks.

I hope you guys can understand.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Despite feeling like shit, I feel more human and stable than I did two weeks ago and my depleted energy has now been replenished, so I will be paying more attention to updating this fic.
> 
> I know that this is technically Chapter 5 but the previous chapter was just a notice from me so I will be carrying on from where I previously left off, which was Chapter 3.

 

 

When Viktor noticed Yuuri’s absence he hurriedly left the room and saw him rushing down the hallway to the elevator. He went after him to prevent him from leaving.

 

“Yuuri!” he called out.

 

His husband jumped in surprise and broke out into a run, trying to get away from Viktor as fast as he could.

 

“Yuuri, stop!” he repeated and also ran. The distance between them gradually decreased and Viktor managed to snag Yuuri’s wrist and held on tightly.

 

“Let me go Viktor” he snarled.

 

“No. Not until you listen to me” he panted, trying to get his breathing under control.

 

“I heard what you had to say, now let me go. I don’t want to see you”

 

Yuuri used his free hand to try and remove Viktor’s hand but Viktor gripped Yuuri’s other wrist as well, stopping him from escaping.

 

“Don’t touch me!” he yelled as he struggled to break out from his husband’s hold.

 

“For fuck’s sake, release me!”

 

Just as Viktor was about to say something, the door of the hotel room they were stood in front of opened and revealed Yuri and Otabek with looks of shock on their face.

 

_Shit! This does not look good._

 

Yuuri, who also turned his head at the opening of the door, looked at the other couple with wide eyes. He felt Viktor’s grip loosen and used it as a chance to tear his wrists away.

 

When he regained the control of his hands he hid them behind his back and distanced himself from Viktor.

 

_There’s no way I’m giving him another chance to get a hold of me._

 

Otabek felt Yuri hold his hand with a tight grip which caused him to look at Yuri, who was visibly shaking from witnessing his abuser act so harshly towards his husband.

 

_Just when Yuri was feeling slightly better, the bastard had to show his ugly mug when we were about to leave._

 

“This is not what it looks like” Viktor clarified and took a step towards the younger couple.

 

Without giving Viktor a chance to explain himself, Otabek shut the front door on his face.

 

Yuri let out a choked sob and ran back into the bedroom, losing his shoes and jacket on the way. He covered himself with the blankets on the bed, shutting himself off from the world.

 

Otabek silently followed after him and slept next to Yuri. The boy was sobbing uncontrollably. Otabek let him release his anguish and simply gathered his cocooned boyfriend into his arms, whispering sweet nothings to calm him down.

 

As Otabek was soothing boyfriend into a calm state, the tension on the other side of their hotel room seems to have further increased,

 

“You deserved that rejection” was all Yuuri said before he left to catch the elevator.

 

Viktor ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

 

_God-damn it! Just when I thought we would be able to sort things out today, I just made things worse._

 

“I might as well head back to our room” he said, particularly to no-one.

 

* * *

Yuuri wandered off to the park near the hotel and sat down on the bench opposite the playground filled with kids and their parents. He watched the interactions that took place as a distraction from everything that has occurred since last night until this morning.

 

_I need to talk with Yuri and Otabek regarding this. I can't just let this go on without speaking about it at least once._

 

He removed his phone from his pockets and texted Otabek, assuming that Yuri will not be unwilling to communicate with him since his husband raped him. He unlcoked his phone and typed out his message.

 

 **Yuuri:** I would like to talk to you and Yuri about what has happened. 

 

His finger hovered over the send button for a while before he pressed it. He expected that a reply wouldn't arrive so soon so he continued watching the kids play.

 

A few minutes passed by when his phone vibrated in his hand. He received a reply from Otabek and opened it hoping that he agreed to Yuuri's request.

 

 **Otabek:** No

 

Despite being instantly shot down by him, Yuuri was unwilling to give up so quickly so he typed out another message.

 

 **Yuuri:** Please Otabek. Nothing will get solved if we don't talk about it.

 **Otabek:** Excuse me? I'm sorry but since when was RAPE an issue that can be so easily resolved? You must be mistaken if you think that it is.

 **Yuuri:**  I understand that and I apologise if my previous message came out that way but can we please meet up and at least talk about it?

 **Otabek:** No. I absolutely refuse to meet with you and that rapist husband of yours. The last time I took pity on you, my Yuri ended up getting raped.

 

Yuuri was going to reply to Otabek, pleading even, to meet up even for a few minutes but stopped mid-sentence to read the message that Otabek had sent him.

 

 **Otabek:** DO NOT contact me or Yuri ever again. You can also tell that rapist of yours as well. 

 

Admitting defeat, Yuuri erased his half-typed message and continued staring at Otabek's message.

 

_Look at what you caused Viktor, this was all your fault and all of us are paying for it._

 

He read the time and saw that it was just past noon...  _I was sat here for that long?..._ He bought some sandwiches for him and Viktor (reluctantly) before heading towards the hotel.

 

* * *

Otabek roughly placed his phone back onto the nightstand after sending Yuuri that last message and diverted his attention back to his boyfriend who had uncovered himself in order to embrace Otabek and cried himself to sleep.

 

He glanced at the clock and realised that only had a few hours before they had to leave for the airport. He carefully extracted himself from Yuri ensuring that he doesn't wake up and headed to the bathroom to freshen himself up once again. When he came back into the bedroom he gathered all their belongings scattered in the hotel room and organised them into the respective suitcases before securing the locks on them and tying the luggage belt straps around them.

 

Upon completing that, he gently woke up Yuri who stirred in his sleep and gradually opened his eyes to Otabek's soft smile.

 

"Wake up Yura, we have to catch a plane in a few hours" he said

 

Yuri sleepily nodded his head in agreement and groggily walked to the bathroom to freshen himself. As he existed he saw Otabek had made the bed and was dragging their suitcases out of the bedroom and followed after him. 

 

"Are you wide awake now? asked Otabek as he came closer to Yuri.

 

"Yeah... Did you pack everything by yourself?"

 

"Yes I did. It wasn't that difficult since most of our stuff was in our suitcases. I only had to pickup a couple of items scattered around" Otabek replied

 

"Thank you" murmured Yuri

 

"It was my pleasure, Yura" Otabek replied, "If we leave now for the airport we can get some exquisite lunch from one of the restaurants inside airport, would you like that?" 

 

"That sounds pleasant Otabek, but can we get something light to eat on the way there. I'm really hungry" Yuri added.

 

"Sure"

 

The couple wore their jackets and grabbed any remaining belongings before heading out of their room and walking to the elevators.

* * *

 

When Yuuri entered the hotel room with his and Viktor's lunch in hand he was greeted by two packed and tagged suitcases placed at the side of the door.

 

He noticed that Viktor was sat on the windowsill, which he had previously occupied before abruptly leaving the room a few hours ago, and was watching the scenery outside of it.

 

He placed the plastic bag of food on the table in the front room and walked into the bedroom to see if all of his belongings were collected. After checking the room and the adjoining bathroom confirming that nothing was left out he headed back into the front room. Yuuri cleared his throat to get Viktor's attention who shifted his body to face him though he avoided eye contact with Yuuri.

 

"I bought some lunch to eat on the way to the airport"

 

"Thanks"

 

Yuuri shrugged in response.

 

"Since you've packed the suitcases, lets leave" Yuuri said as he grabbed his suitcase and opened the hotel room door and exited.

 

Viktor wordlessly nodded and left the hotel room, dragging his own suitcase behind him.

 

Yuuri properly locked the hotel room and headed towards the elevator with Viktor following him.


	6. I'm Sorry

To all the readers that look forward to updates for this fanfic, I am letting you know that this will be on hiatus until further notice.

There are chances that I will probably drop this because I am currently no longer feeling this anymore.

I just don't know where the hell to take this story.

I have several fresh ideas in my head that sound like something more doable and far more interesting and I may choose them over this but that is not certain.

So, for now this fic is on hold until I have come to some sort of a conclusion as to what to do with it.

I apologise if you were looking forward to what the future of this fic entails but I seriously am stumped. 

Once I figure everything out, I will announce the decision.

Until then, there will be no more updates :(

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Comments are highly appreciated, I would really like to know what you think about this fic.


End file.
